We Aren't Meant To Live A Lonely Life
by country-grl20
Summary: Someone new joins the Bladebreakers as they are about to head to Rio for a tournament. But what is their connection to the Bladebreakers and the Sarced Bit-Beasts? And strange things start happening as well, setting in motion a devious plot that will forever change the Bladebreakers. Kai/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, long time no talk huh? Sorry about **Utopia**, but I've hit a major road block. I've started writing this story as well as two others so hopefully inspiration will strike and **Utopia** can continue!

Anyway, on with the story!

Someone new joins the Bladebreakers as they are about to head to Rio for a tournament. But what is their connection to the Bladebreakers and the Sarced Bit-Beasts? And strange things start happening as well, setting in motion a devious plot that will forever change the Bladebreakers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the characters, only my OC Katerina and my storyline.

Please let me know what you think! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Katerina Ivanov walks throughout the streets of New York City alone.

Alone.

She was always alone. Ever since she could remember she had been alone. Raised in an orphanage from the time of her birth, she never had a family. She never experienced the love only a family could give her, but somehow she turned out to be a normal 17 year old girl. She was currently on 'vacation'. Her school was taking a field trip to NYC to see the sights and learn the history of America. She had long flowing curly light brown hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Katerina!" A girl shouted. Kat turned to see her classmate, Miyuki waving at her. Miyuki ran towards her, stopping in front of her. "There you are Katerina. I was wondering where you ran off to."

"Sorry Miyuki." Kat smiled at her classmate. "I just wanted to be alone for a moment."

Miyuki raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok, but it's time to leave. We have to meet at Rockerfeller Center remember?" Kat nodded and the two girls start running to meet with the rest of the school.

"Hurry Katerina!" Miyuki shouted. "They will leave without us!"

"I know! I- Ah!" Kat cut off as she ran into someone. She felt a hand wrap around her waist and hold her up. "I'm so sorry, I-" Kat broke off as she looked up into the most handsome face she had ever seen. The guy was tall, probably about 6'3" and he had perfectly messy dark silver hair with the most gorgeous amethyst eyes ever. He had a strong jaw and was athletically built.

"It's ok." The guy shrugged and he released her. "Just be more careful next time. See ya later!" He called over his shoulder as he walked away, raising a hand in farewell. Kat just stared at his retreating figure in awe.

"Katerina! We have to go!" Miyuki shouted. Kat snapped out of her thoughts and ran over to Miyuki.

As they were boarding the plane and waiting to take off, Kat kept thinking about the mystery man that she had met. He was amazingly handsome and she had felt something when he held her for that brief moment. It was a connection, a bond, something that Kat had never experienced.

Kat looked out the window and listened to music the entire plane ride. They soon arrived at Tokyo International Airport and got off the plane, Kat heading into the city to where her apartment was.

Kat turned on her street and headed to her little 3rd floor 1 bedroom apartment that the government provided her with. She took out her key and unlocked the door, walking in and up to the 3rd floor. Then she unlocked her own door and walked in. There was a little entry way and to the right was the kitchen and up and to the right was the living room. A hallway, up and to the left led to the bedroom and bathroom. Kat walked into her bedroom and hung up her jacket in her tiny closet. She stepped out of her sneakers and headed to the kitchen, putting on some flip flops. She made herself some dinner and headed to the living room to eat. She curled up on the couch as the TV was on in the background.

She silently ate, deep in her thoughts. This was a typical day for her...alone. She didn't have a family and she didn't have any friends as no one wanted to get close to the 'orphan'. Kat was very jealous of her classmates and what they had. They always complained about how annoying their siblings were and Kat would clam up, not saying a word. Kat desperately wished for a family, any family would do. She just wanted someone to love her unconditionally, no matter what happened between them.

Kat sighed and headed to her room to get some sleep. She would start her new job tomorrow morning. She was going to be the assistant manager for the World Champion Beyblade Team, The Bladebreakers. Tomorrow was the start of summer vacation and Kat was excited cause she loved blading. She could just release her blade and feel free and secure for once in her life.

* * *

"Good Morning Katerina." Mr Dickinson greeted her the next morning. He was an elderly man in his 60's with balding white hair and kind blue eyes. "This is the Bladebreaker's manager, Hilary Tachibana." Hilary was 17, as well as the bladers, and had shoulder length brown hair and deep ruby colored eyes.

"Hi Katerina." Hilary smiled, shaking her hand. Kat smiled back.

"Hi Hilary, call me Kat."

"Ok Kat." Hilary giggled.

"The boys should be here any moment." Mr D mused.

"Tyson probably had to stop for food." Hilary said rolling her eyes. "So Kat, do you blade?"

"Ummm, a little." Kat said. "I'm not too good, but I do love it."

"Can I see your blade?" Hilary asked and Kat's jaw dropped and her eyes widen. "I mean, if its ok with you, I know some bladers are picky about that sort of thing."

"No, its ok. It's just no one's ever asked me to see my blade before. They never cared." Kat explained. She reached behind her and pulled out her red and gold blade from it's case on her belt. She handed over her blade to Hilary and watched as the girl looked it over carefully.

"Well, we care Kat." Hilary smiled. "This blade is in beautiful shape. Where do you get it fixed?"

"Umm, no where, I fix it myself." Kat said embarrassed.

"Woah, Chief's going to love you." Hilary laughed. Kat smiled, at ease. It was easy to connect with Hilary. They both shared a love of blading.

"Tyson! Stop choking all ready!" A voice shouted from the hall.

"It's not like I can help it!" A reply shouted.

"Quiet." A voice said shortly. It sounded faintly familiar to Kat.

"Hey Hils." A guy smiled, walking in. He was Japanese, like Mr D and Hilary and had short dark navy blue hair and crimson eyes. Kat recognized the voice as the one who shouted about not being able to help choking.

"Hey Mr D, Hilary." Another smiled. This time it was an American guy with blond hair and blue eyes.

The others were another Japanese guy with brown hair and brown eyes under glasses, a Chinese boy with black hair and golden hazel eyes, and- Kat gasped. It was HIM! That boy that she met in NYC the other day.

The guy was Russian like her, she could tell now, and his eyes widened slightly as his eyes met hers. Kat could tell that he recognized her too.

"Guys." Hilary said, grabbing the boys attention. "This is Katerina Ivanov, my assistant manager. She will be joining us throughout the summer as we go to tournaments and the like, including the World Championships at the end of the summer."

"Hi Katerina, I'm Tyson Granger." Said the navy haired boy.

"I'm Max Tate, nice to meet you." The American smiled.

"I'm Kenny Saji or Chief. Nice to have you on the team." The boy with glasses smiled.

"Chief's the team's mechanic." Hilary whispered to Kat.

"I'm Ray Kon, nice to meet you." The Chinese boy smiled.

"Kai Hiwatari, Captain. Nice to meet you, again." The Russian said, giving her a smirk.

"Kai? Again?" Ray smirked. "You've met Katerina before?"

"Call me Kat, but yes." Kat smiled. "We met in New York the other day."

"When we were visiting Max's family huh?" Tyson smiled. "Geesh Kai, it's just like you to keep something like this from us."

Hilary smiled as she looked over at Kat. Her and Kai were looking at each other, and it reminded her of Tyson and herself. Though they might not know it, they were falling for each other.

"Hey Hil, nice blade." Max said, and that caught everyone's attention. Kenny walked up and looked over the blade in Hilary's hand as Tyson reached to take it.

"Ask Kat first Tyson. It's her blade." Hilary told her boyfriend.

"This is yours Kat?" Ray asked shocked.

"Yea, you can pick it up Tyson." Kat said, giving the World Champ permission. Tyson picked up the blade, looking it over as his teammates looked over his shoulder.

"Wow Kat, this is a really good blade, where did you get it?" Max asked.

"I don't know." Kat shrugged. "I've just always had it. Ever since I can remember, I've had Dominique."

"Dominique?" Kenny asked.

"My Bit-Beast." Kat replied.

"Bit-Beast?!" The guys exclaimed. Then Tyson took a closer look.

"The white phoenix?" Tyson asked, looking back up.

Kat nodded. "Mhmm she's the Phoenix Of Light."

"Woah, too cool." Tyson mumbled to himself.

"It's in great shape, where to you go to tune it up?" Ray asked.

"No where, I fix it myself." Kat smiled shyly.

"Woah, no way..." Max said, dropping his jaw in awe.

"You didn't see that one coming, did you Chief?" Tyson laughed at Kenny's shocked expression. "A blader who can fix her own blade!"

Kat blushed. "I'm not all that good."

"Really?" Ray questioned. "We'll see about that." He smiled reassuringly.

* * *

"Are you sure this is ok?" Kat asked. "I told you that I'm not that good."

"Nonsense." Ray said, brushing it off. "You're a part of the team now and teammates help each other grow."

They were currently in the gym, getting ready to blade.

Kat smiled gratefully. "Thanks." Ray nodded and got into his stance, pulling out his blade. Kat got into her stance as well and mentally prepares.

"Ready?" Kenny asked. "3-2-1, Let It Rip!" Ray and Kat launched their blade simultaneously into the dish and circled, gauging the other's power.

"Wow, nice launch." Max whispered to Kai. Kai nodded, his eyes trained on Kat's red and golden blade as it circled the dish.

"Alright." Ray smiled. "Lets see what you got." Kat nodded, ready. "Driger! Attack!" A white and green tiger appeared above the dish and attacked Kat's blade.

Kat groaned under the pressure of the attack, but her blade only moved a couple of inches.

"Nice." Kenny murmured. Hilary nodded in agreement.

"So this is the power of a World Champion blader." Kat smirked. "Dominique, lets show these boys what we got! Burning Light!" Dominique glowed white hot and attacked Driger. But Ray was quick to attack as well.

"Don't think so! Thunder Claw!" Ray shouted. Driger glowed light green and lightning crackled around his blade. The two blades smashed together in the middle and a small shock wave rippled throughout the room.

"Wow..." Kenny murmured.

"Holy-!" Tyson shouted. The dust settled and showed the 2 blades barely spinning in the middle. But Dominique lost her momentum and stopped spinning first, Driger following soon after.

"Nice match!" Tyson smiled. Kat smiled as she and Ray picked up their blades.

"Kat, you're amazing!" Hilary cheered. Kat blushed from embarrassment.

"Thanks guys." Kat said. Ray put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"What's wrong? You were great!" Ray smiled.

Kat smiled weakly at him. "It's just no one has ever complimented me like this. No one ever cared." Kat shrugged like it was no big deal, but inside she was overjoyed with the compliments and praise.

The guys and Hilary looked at her sadly as she hung her head. She had obviously been through a lot to think that no one ever cared about her.

"Hey, how about we go and get some food?" Tyson smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"Yea, sounds good." Max nodded.

"Kat?" Ray asked, looking down at her.

Kat nodded, looking back up into his golden eyes. "Sure." She smiled.

During lunch, Kat bonded with the team. It was unusual for her to feel this close to people, but it was so easy to become friends with the Bladebreakers, that Kat couldn't help herself. Sure they bonded over blading, but they bonded on some other level too, and Kat wasn't sure what that other level was yet.

* * *

"Morning Kat." Hilary smiled the next day.

"Morning Hilary." Kat greeted.

"We are going down to the gym today to watch the boys train as we go over the next tournament."

Kat nodded. "Sounds good!"

The two girls headed down a floor to see that the boys were already there and ready to go...well all except Tyson. He was sleeping on the bench...

"Tyson..." Hilary groaned, seeing her boyfriend sleeping at 10 in the morning. It was a bit ridiculous.

"Sorry Hil." Ray laughed. "You know how he is. I was surprised he was up yesterday when he was."

Hilary groaned and kicked Tyson's side lightly. Tyson groaned and mumbled incoherently, brushing her foot aside.

"Tyson!" Hilary screamed. Everyone in the gym winced and covered their ears at the sheer volume. But Tyson didn't wake up, he just rolled to his side and curled up in a ball.

"You try Kat." Hilary sighed, giving up.

"Me?" Kat asked, pointing to herself in disbelief.

"Yea, why not?" Hilary shrugged.

"He loves food right?" Kat asked, walking to his side.

"More then Hilary and blading combined." Max laughed and that got the guys roaring with laughter and Kai even managed a chuckle.

"Haha, very funny Maxie." Hilary said rolling her eyes.

"Tyson..." Kat whispered, shaking him. "Breakfast is ready!" And just like that Tyson shot up into a sitting position. Kat glided back a step so their heads wouldn't crash into each others.

"Food?! Where?!" Tyson asked, looking around.

"Wow..." Kenny whistled.

"3 words..." Max gaped.

"Nice Kat." Ray chuckled and Kat smiled as Tyson sighed in defeat.

"No food..." Tyson whined.

"No, just training. You missed breakfast." Kai smirked walking up to him. Kat looked up at Kai as he stood next to her. She still couldn't get over how handsome he was. Kai glanced down at her as well, but immediately looked back at his teammate. "Get up, training starts now." Kai walked towards the mats as Tyson groaned, standing up.

"Ok..." Tyson sighed and he goes to grab Dragoon, his Air dragon bit-beast.

"No, not that." Kai said shortly, and he took off his own blading belt, that housed his blade and launcher and placed it on the bench. "Take your blading gear off." He ordered the team.

"Nooo..." Tyson whined. "Not this."

"Yes Tyson, martial arts training." Kai smirked.

* * *

Tyson groaned as he hit the floor again. Everyone could tell the Captain was enjoying beating the World Champ over and over.

"Can we stop Kai?" Tyson groaned rolling over on his stomach to push himself up. "I'm hurting in places that I didn't even know could hurt."

Kai sighed. "Fine, 10 minute break!" He shouted and Ray and Max stopped. Ray pulled Max up from the ground and they headed over to the bench to grab their water.

"Ok, so this upcoming tournament is in Rio de Janeiro." Hilary informed Kat. Kat nodded. "And other then us, the Blitzkrieg Boys, the Saint Shields and BEGA are going to be there." Hilary said, listing off Kai's old team and 2 other teams. "And-"

"Hey girls." Tyson groaned and he flopped down on the bench next to Hilary. He leaned over and rested his head on Hilary's shoulder, sighing in relief.

"Hey Ty." Hilary smiled, kissing her boyfriend's forehead. "Kai whooping your butt good?"

"A little too good." Tyson groaned. "And he enjoys it way too much." The girls laughed as Kai walked over and took a chair, whipping it around and sitting in it backwards, facing the girls and Tyson. He leaned forward as his arms rested against the back of the chair.

"Nothing you didn't deserve." Kai said shortly, smirking. Tyson rolled his eyes then closed them, falling asleep against Hilary.

"Well, he's out for the count." Hilary giggled. Kat smiled as Hilary laid Tyson down on the bench.

"Hey Kat." Ray sighed, sitting next to her. He had a towel around his neck and was sweating lightly.

"Hey Ray." Kat smiled. "Looks like you and Max were having fun."

"Oh yea, this is the best training." Ray chuckled. "I'm always able to whoop Tyson and Max's butts."

"Hey!" Max chuckled, walking over with Kenny.

Ray laughed as Kai smirked.

"What about Kai?" Kat asked. "Are you guys evenly matched then?" She asked, curious, looking between them. Ray and Kai looked at each other and shrugged.

"For the most part, yes." Kai nodded.

"Yea, we've both been fighting our entire lives, so we are pretty even." Ray nodded.

"As a hobby you mean?" Kat asked.

"For me it was something everyone in our village learned to cleanse our minds and bodies." Ray replied.

"But for me it was about survival." Kai replied and he walked away. Kat was shocked and embarrassed.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kat asked, looking at each of them.

Max rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, it's not your fault, but you should ask him about it. It's not our place to say anything."

Kat glanced at the door as it swung shut and vowed not to ask Kai about it. If it was that painful, she didn't want to pry. She knew your past could be something that you didn't want anyone to know about.

* * *

So? What did you think?

Good?

I hope you guys like Katerina as much as you like Megan. They are slightly different, Megan is more confident as Katerina is more reserved, but she will come into her own as the story continues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A little while later, after lunch, Kai approached Kat as she was watching the boys practice more. Ray was teaching Tyson and Max some moves and walking them through it.

"Kat? Wanna try?" Kai asked.

"Me?!" Kat squeaked as Kai smirked.

"Why not? You look like you keep yourself in shape." Kai pointed out. Kat blushed. He was checking her out!

"Ummmm..." Kat mumbled.

"Promise I won't hurt you." Kai smiled. His first real smile to her.

"Ok..." Kat said and took Kai's offered hand to help her up.

"Ready?"

"Mhmm." Kat nodded.

Kai lunged, and tried to punch her in the face. She acted on instinct and went low, doing a sweeping kick, and knocked his feet out from underneath him, her hair flowing out from behind her.

Not expecting her to kick his legs out from underneath him, Kai fell to the ground, shocked.

"W-What?" Kai asked stunned. Kat looked at him, equally shocked, with her hands on the floor, left leg extended and right underneath her.

"I-I don't know."

"Wow Kat! How did you do that?" Ray asked, shocked, coming over.

"I d-don't know. I just acted." She said shaking her head. "I have no idea how I did that."

Kat was shocked. How did that happen? She can fight?

"Lets see something." Kat looked up and saw that Kai had extended his hand. She took it and he pulled her up.

"Get ready." Kai said. She nodded.

Kai roundhouse kicked and again, just acting, Kat leaned back, putting her hands on the floor behind her and kicked up into his chest. He blocked her and threw her feet away. She flipped into an upright position and lunged at him. Kat threw punches but he blocked her. Then Kai threw punches, and she blocked them all, except one that hit her mouth, making Kat turn her head to the side. She aimed a punch heading straight for his face, but he caught her hand and pulled her closer. She put as hand on his chest and forced her hand out of his grip, flipping backwards in the process, finally landing a blow on Kai's chest with her right foot. Kat landed on her feet, after putting some distance between them with some back flips and whipped the blood from her mouth. That was incredible. She could keep up with him!

"Woah..." Kenny whistled.

"Ummmm..." Kat wasn't too sure what to say as the adrenaline started to leave her body.

"That was amazing Kat!" Hilary shouted, smiling.

Kat glanced at Kai and saw the shock written in his eyes. She knew he was wondering how she could fight like that, and so was she! She never learned how to fight! Not even how to properly throw a punch! How could she keep up with a guy who fought for his survival?!

"You fight like a seasoned fighter." Ray noted. "How do you feel?"

Kat looked herself over, judging her energy level. "Great! I could go running a couple of miles right now!" She said shocked. Shouldn't she be tired from fighting Kai? She had never done something like that before.

"Wow, incredible." Kai mumbled to himself.

Kat blushed and shrugged off her leather jacket as she was warm. She did all of that with tight jeans and a leather jacket on too. As she took off her jacket, she was left in a tank top and everyone saw her slim, athletic build and muscles. She was by no means heavily built, in fact she was tiny. She was only about 5' 3", and even though she had been on her own her entire life, she was able to keep herself healthy and in shape. She had not one once of fat on her body and was pure muscle.

"Nice Bod..." Tyson whispered to Max and Max slapped Tyson upside the head. "Ow!" Tyson groaned and Kai flashed Tyson a glare, silently telling him that he heard that comment and that he didn't appreciate it. Tyson squeaked and ran behind Max, to hide from his captain.

Ray silently chuckled to himself. Kai barely knew Kat and yet he was so protective of her.

"Alright guys, that'll be enough for today." Kai said. Kat sighed and went to the water fountain to take a drink.

"Nice-"

"Shut it Tyson!" Kai roared.

* * *

Kat walked out of the BBA building later that day and headed to her apartment which was 10 blocks away.

"Hey Kat." A voice said from right behind her. Kat looked over her shoulder to see Kai smirking at her.

"Oh, hey Kai." Kat smiled. "Do you live this way too?"

"Nah, unfortunately I live with loud mouth at his house." Kai fake sighed, which made Kat giggle. Then she was intrigued, he was never this expressive with the team, why now?

Kai noticed the change. "What's wrong?"

Kat raised an eyebrow at him. "You're never this expressive with the team, why now?"

Kai shrugged. "I don't know." He looked at her and smiled that secret smile again. "I just feel comfortable around you. Like we've known each other our entire lives."

Kat nodded, agreeing with that. "Yea, it's weird huh?" She smiled up at him and he nodded. They walked in companionable silence for a while until Kai broke it.

"So, I've been wondering..." Kai trailed off.

"What?" Kat asked as they turn onto her street.

"I'm sure the guys told you to ask about my past after I walked away before, when Ray and I were talking about our reasons for fighting."

Kat nodded. "Yea, they said to ask you since it wasn't their place to."

"Why haven't you?" Kai asked.

"I vowed not to, after seeing your face." Kat said, looking down. "I know how painful one's past can be. And I wouldn't want to dig up any bad memories. I know that can be painful." She finished quietly, remembering her own lonely past.

Kai looked down at her, intrigued. Any other person would be berating him with questions, wondering why he had to fight for his survival.

"You seem to have gone through some pain yourself." Kai said, looking away from her. Kat looked up at him, then back down and nodded.

"Yes, I have." Kat and Kai stopped at the front of her building.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kai asked. Kat looked up suddenly from unlocking the door.

"What?" Kat asked, opened mouth.

Kai shrugged. "I just figure since the rest of the team knows about me and you're apart of the team now, I should tell you. And to make it fair, you can tell me about yourself." Then Kai's eyes widened and he chuckled.

"What?" Kat askd, giggling herself, his laughter was contagious.

"That was the most I've ever said at once I think." Kai laughed. Kat blushed as he smiled at her. When he smiled, his whole face lit up and his smile reached his eyes as the amethyst orbs shined with amusement.

"Sure, why not? It might be good to talk to someone." Kat smiled. Kai smiled and followed Kat into her apartment.

* * *

"So, why did you have to fight to survive?" Kat asked as they made themselves comfortable on her couch.

"Ok, so I was born an only child in Moscow to wonderful parents. I barely remember them now, but I know they loved me dearly. When I was 4, my Grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari, my father's father, decided that my Dad was not raising me properly and forcibly took me from them, killing my parents in the process." Kai stopped and sighed, then he looked back up and continued. "Voltaire took me to the Abbey, where his right hand man, Boris Balkov helped him 'create the perfect bladers'. In reality he tortured us mentally, physically, and emotionally. Trained us never to show mercy, to withstand unimaginable pain, to never love, to not make bonds with anyone and to not even have emotions. That is where I met my team who you'll meet in this next tournament. We all grew up together, but Tala and I became especially close as we roomed together. We had to fight to survive because that was the other part of our training. They taught us how to fight, to help our blading skills. And while I admit it does help your blading, they used it to force the trainees to kill each other, to sort out the weak." Kai stopped, bitting his lip. "I lost a lot of friends like that. Eventually, when we were 13, Tala, Spencer, Bryan, Ian and I escaped the Abbey and became a blading team. We tried to go back and shut down the Abbey but they had moved and we didn't know where to look." Kai shrugged ending his story.

"Wow..." Kat breathed. She had her back curled up against the arm of the couch as she faced Kai. Her knees were drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. "No wonder you had to fight."

Kai sighed. "Yea, so that's my story. Yours?"

Kat closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she opened them and looked directly into Kai's eyes. "I was orphaned the day I was born. I never found out why, just that I was. I was raised in an orphanage, but never connected with any of the other kids. They saw me as a strange child with abnormal abilities. Ever since I could remember I've had Dominique." At this she took out her blade and smiled at it, feeling Dominique's warm presence sooth her. "I always won battles growing up and I could always talk to Dominique. You can talk to your bit-beast too, right?" Kat asked. Kai nodded, taking out his blade.

"Yea, this is Dranzer, the Phoenix of Fire." Kai smiled holding his blade out to her. Kat took it delicately and looked it over. It was in great shape and Kai obviously treasured it.

"So we both have phoenixes huh?" Kat smiled. Kai nodded, smiling back. "So whenever I was talking to Dominique, it looked like to all the other kids that I was talking to myself, not to something that could talk back. They didn't understand. When I finally started living on my own and going to school, still no one wanted to talk to the 'orphan'. They all thought that I would steal their stuff or attack them or something. So truthfully you guys are my first friends." Kat smiled at Kai. He smiled back and moved so that he was sitting next to her against the arm of the couch.

"Well, besides my first team, who I bonded with through the Abbey, the guys are my first friends as well. And..." Kai broke off as he wrapped his arm around Kat's shoulders. Kat sinked into his embrace and closed her eyes, resting her head in his chest. "You're my friend now too."

* * *

Kat awoke the next morning feeling better then she had ever had in her life. She snuggled into the warmth surrounding her and sighed. Then she felt and heard her 'blanket' chuckle...wait...a blanket chuckling?

Kat opened her eyes and looked up into Kai's amused amethyst eyes.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Kai smirked. Kat blushed and sat upright, but Kai kept his arm around her shoulders.

"Morning Kai." Kat blushed, looking down at her lap. She pulled her knees up to her chest as Kai put his finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked. Kat looked down.

"I've just never been this close to anyone before." Kat confessed.

"Me neither." Kai said softly and his gentle tone made Kat look up into his eyes. Slowly their faces inched towards each other, but Kat's phone rings just at that moment and they break apart suddenly, embarrassed. Kat quickly got up and walked towards the kitchen counter where she left it and picked it up.

"Yea Hilary?" Kat asked, her face bright red.

"Hey Kat, it's Kai. Tyson said he didn't come back to the Dojo last night and he knows Kai can take care of himself but-"

"Hilary, Hilary. It's ok. Kai's here. We fell asleep last night talking." Kat said, but then she blushed, realizing what she had implied.

"WHAT?!" Hilary squealed on the other end. "Ahhh, OMG! I knew you liked him. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Did you guys kiss? Did-"

"Hilary! Nothing happened! I swear!" Kat squirmed, well aware that Kai could hear everything.

"Sure..." Hilary teased and Kat could hear the smirk she was wearing.

"Whatever." Kat said quickly. "Kai and I'll be over at the Dojo in a minute." And she quickly snapped her phone shut.

"So, Ty was freaking out, huh?" Kai smirked, obviously pleased at seeing Kat squirm at his question.

"Yea, and we have to go." Kat said quickly, not wanting to look at his face.

Kai's smirk grew wider, seeing her embarrassment. But he just nodded and followed her.

* * *

"Finally guys!" Tyson shouted as Kai and Kat walked into the Dojo's training room. Kai rolled his eyes at Tyson while Kat blushed at the look Hilary was giving her.

Ray looked Kai over quickly and noticed that he was standing somewhat close to the blushing Kat. Ray knew from Hilary as did Max, Tyson and Kenny, that Kai had stayed over Kat's place last night. The others didn't think much of it as they thought there was no way that Kai even thought of Kat in that way, but Hilary and Ray knew better. Ray, other then Tala, was Kai's best friend and confidant. Ray knew Kai better then he did himself, and he knew that Kai had an unusual bond with Kat. He was acting as if he had known her his entire life, even though they had only met two days ago. And Hilary, being the only other girl in the room, and being so observant, knew immediately that the two bladers had created a bond over night. She knew about both of their pasts and could only assume that they had bonded over their shared pain.

Kai glanced down quickly at Kat and saw her blushing. He shifted his amethyst gaze towards Hilary and his best friend to see them looking at Kat and himself. Kai rolled his eyes at the look Ray was giving him and he nodded, silently telling Ray that he told Kat about his past. Ray nodded, looked at Kat quickly, then back at Kai, raising his eyebrow, asking if she told him, her past. Kai nodded again and Ray nodded.

"Alright boys." Hilary said and everyone's attention was shifted to the manager's ruby eyes. "And Kat." Hilary smiled. She was going to have to get used to having another girl around. "Our flight to Brazil leaves in a couple of hours so we should leave now so that we can get through security and customs. Got it?"

"Got it." Everyone chorused. Hilary nodded and everyone grabbed their stuff, heading for the limo that was waiting outside for them.

* * *

They got to the airport quickly enough, but when they stepped out of the limo, a familiar voice reached their ears.

"If it isn't the Bladebreakers." Ozuma smirked. Behind him, was the rest of the Saint Shield team, Mariam, Dunga and Joseph. Ozuma had black/red hair with dark green eyes as Mariam had long blue hair with bright green eyes. Dunga was big with dark blond hair and light green eyes while Joseph had dark green hair and dark green eyes. The Saint Shields were a Japan based team with all their members being Japanese. They lived in a small village in Northern Japan where the Bit-Beasts were treated as gods, specifically the Four Sacred Bit-Beasts, aka Dragoon, Dranzer, Driger and Draciel; Tyson, Kai, Ray and Max's bit-beasts, respectively.

"Hey Ozuma." Tyson smiled at his friend.

"Mariam." Max smiled sweetly at the only girl on the team.

"Nice to see you again Joseph." Ray greeted Mariam's younger brother.

"Dunga." Kai nodded.

"Hey Hilary." Mariam smiled, hugging the girl. Hilary gladly hugged her back. As there were not many girls involved in beyblading, the girls bonded quickly and all became close friends. "And who is this?" Mariam asked, grabbing everyone's attention.

Kat was somewhat hidden behind Kai's tall frame as meeting new people was slightly scary for her.

"This is Katerina Ivanov, my assistant." Hilary introduced, dragging Kat out from behind Kai and into the spotlight. Kai glanced at her quickly, as if checking to see if she needed protection and Ray and Ozuma did not miss that.

"Hi." Kat smiled.

"Hi, I'm Mariam." Mariam smiled sweetly. "And don't worry, the boys won't hurt you, us girls have to stick together, right?" She smirked.

Kat giggled. "Of course."

As the girls talked, the group as a whole started to move into the airport and towards the gate that their plane would leave from.

Ozuma, between talking to Tyson about new upgrades and making sure to keep an eye on his team, looked between Kai and Kat curiously. In his years of knowing Kai, Ozuma had never seen him put so much interest into one girl. Sure Hilary was always there and when they were with other teams, the other girls would be around and Kai would sometimes talk to them, but he was glancing at Kat like every 10 seconds, as if something would happen to her any moment. But another thing was annoying him. Ozuma knew that Hilary didn't blade and that Kenny's bit-beast, Dizzi was now trap within his laptop, so what was this new, powerful presence that he was sensing? It was definitely a bit-beast within a blade, his training in his village told him that much. This bit-beast was under the control of a human, like his own bit-beast and like those of his team, the Bladebreakers and all the other world class bladers. Then he noticed that the presence seemed to be concentrated around Kat. And thats when he saw the blade case on her hip. But the thing that bugged him was that the power of this bit-beast was as powerful as the Four Sacred Bit-Beasts. He would have to contact his elders about this. He had never heard of another bit-beast with the same strength as the Sacred Beasts.

But the world famous bladers were not going through a crowded airport without people noticing. Slowly heads started turning to watch as they passed. Tyson and Kai were the most well recognized, but everyone knew Max, Ray, Chief and Hilary. Most people knew the Saint Shields as well, but there was one face that no one knew.

Kat was squirming inside her skin as she felt the stares. She knew that she would be in situations like this, but she didn't realize how awkward and uncomfortable it would be. She knew that the thoughts running through peoples' heads were like, 'I wonder who she is?', ' Who is the new girl and why is she with world famous bladers?', 'What gives her the right?'. Kat knew that they were probably cursing her out in their minds, trash talking her about her looks or clothing choices. Kat hung her head for a moment until she felt a hand nudge her leg slightly. Her ocean blue eyes looked up to meet Max's own blue eyes.

"It's ok Kat. They're just curious, as they don't know who you are yet." He smiled. Then he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed lightly. Kat felt herself relax as a soothing presence overcame her. Ozuma smirked as Max subconsciously tapped into Draciel's healing power. "Don't worry about them, ok?" Max asked softly and Katernia felt herself nod as she relaxed in his hold.

Kai, Tyson and Ray looked over at them as they felt something run through their bodies, an energy of sorts. Ozuma chuckled to himself as he realized what they must of felt. But it wasn't time to say anything just yet.

Once they made it on the plane, Kat wasn't paying much attention to the stares and Hilary and Mariam were keeping her busy, talking to her about Dominique. The girls sat in the middle row of seats as the guys sat scattered around them. Mariam glanced at Kat from the corner of her eye and smiled. Mariam knew that Kat had no idea of how powerful she was. She had no idea of the type of power she held. Mariam glanced at Ozuma, who was sitting across the aisle from her, next to Dunga.

Ozuma, feeling someone stare at him, looked up and into Mariam's green eyes. He raised his eyebrow in question and Mariam glanced at Kat, then back at Ozuma and smiled. Ozuma got the message and nodded smiling.

"Tonight?" Ozuma asked. Mariam nodded.

"Yea, lets test it tonight."

* * *

Kat can fight! Wow! Haha

and Awwww Kai and Kat ;)

What do you think?

Are Ozuma and Marium on to something?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The plane landed in Rio at about 9 that night, after a 24 hour flight. The bladers were exhausted, but their competitive streak kicked in and they had to play a match.

"You ready Kat?" Mariam asked. Max and Dunga had already battled it out and Max won. Now it was the girls' turn.

"Sure Mariam." Kat smiled. Kat pulled Dominique out of her back pocket case on her hip and gets into position.

Kai leaned up against the wall, near the dish, but not too close. He was watching Kat out of the corner of his eye as the girls launched their blades into the dish.

"Go Sharkrash!" Mariam shouted.

"Dominique!" Kat shouted. Kat's red and gold blade and Mariam's blue and silver blade slammed into each other in the middle of the dish. The wind blew and dust went everywhere. Kat smirked and released some of her energy into her blade. Slowly, but surely, Dominique started over taking Sharkrash.

Marium gritted her teeth under the pressure, but she smirked. She noticed the change in personality as Kat started blading. It reminded her of Kai in some ways. Mariam stood up tall and released some of her energy, causing a stalemate again.

"Crashing Waves!" Mariam shouted as she gives all her energy to her blade. Sharkrash glowed light blue and was surrounded by waves of water as he charged forwards.

"Burning Light!" Kat shouts. Dominique glowed white hot and surged forwards, smashing into Sharkrash. Everyone had to cover their eyes as a blinding white light overtook the room.

Ozuma had to shake his head. It was real alright. Dominique's power was on the same scale as the other Sacred Beasts'.

The light faded and everyone opened their eyes to see that Sharkrash had stopped spinning and was laying in the middle of the dish. Then everyone's sensitive ears caught the sound of a high spinning blade and looked up to where the sound was coming from. From the ceiling of the gym, Dominique's golden hue shinned and she came to land in the dish, smooth as silk and went about circling the fallen Sharkrash.

"Alright Kat!" Hilary shouted. She laughed, running to hug Kat.

Kat was looking on in shock as Dominique continued to circle the dish. She had felt the power surge throughout her body as Dominique totally overpowered Sharkrash. But she felt that she could give more too. She was not one bit tired, although this was the only time that she could remember going almost all out on someone.

Kai, Tyson, Max and Ray were looking on in shock. They too had felt something as Dominique attacked. It reminded them of the feeling that they always got when each other bladed. But why would it happen when Kat bladed? She was just another blader wasn't she?

Kai subconsciously reached behind him to touch Dranzer, seeking the soothing feeling he always got when he touched him. But as soon as Kai touched Dranzer, he had to pull his hand back. Dranzer was scorching hot! More carefully this time, Kai took the case off his belt and opened it in front of him. Dranzer was glowing bright red, like fire. But as Kat caught Dominique, Dranzer slowly turned back normal. Kai had no idea what to think. What was going on? Kai closed the case and put Dranzer back on his hip.

Ray on the other hand, had felt an electrical jolt run through his body, from were his blade was on his hip. "What the-?" Ray cuts himself off and reaches back to pull Driger out, just in time to see his blade glowing green for one more second, then stop. Max and Tyson were experiencing similar things. Tyson with air and Max with water.

The guys were shocked and so was Kat. What was going on? And why was it happening now?

* * *

Kat woke up the next morning to Hilary shaking her.

"What Hil?" Kat moaned.

"We have to get the paperwork in by 8:30 and its 7:45 already. We slept in!" Hilary hissed, trying to not wake the boys.

Kat sat up quickly, and looked at the clock, which did indeed show that they only had 45 minutes to get to the stadium and hand in their papers.

"Crap. Crap. Crap." Kat muttered and the girls quickly got ready, taking the fastest showers they ever took in their lives. They made it to the stadium in record time and pulling up, they jumped out of the car, running into the main lobby where the tables were set up.

"Over here Kat!" Hilary shouted. Kat ran behind her, but someone stepped in front of her and she ran into them.

"Oh, not again. I'm so sorry." Kat apologized. Then she looked up to see a very handsome Russian man. Damn those Russians. This time he had dark red hair and clear deep blue eyes.

"No problem gorgeous." He smirked. Kat blushed and looked down, embarrassed.

"Kat!" Hilary shouted. Not seeing her, Hilary turned around and noticed who she was with. "Tala?"

Tala Valkov turned around to see Hilary waving at him as she came over. "Oh hey Hilary. How are you?"

"I'm good Tala, you?" Hilary asked.

"Great, I just ran into Gorgeous over here." Tala smiled dashingly. Kat blushed deeper and looked over at Hilary who just shook her head at Tala.

"Tala, meet Katerina Invanov, my assistant. Kat this is Tala Valkov, Kai's old teammate and other best friend." Hilary introduced.

"Oh? A russian I see." Tala noted. Kat nodded. "So you're the new assistant. Tyson was rambling on about a new girl that just joined the team when he e-mailed me yesterday. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Kat smiled, taking his offered hand. But instead of shaking it, Tala kissed the back of it and Hilary groaned as Kat went fire-engine red.

"Stop that Tal. Kai will kill you if he finds out that you're still flirting with girls that you just met." Hilary scolded.

Tala rolled his eyes. "As if he would actually kill me. As you pointed out, I am his best friend, other then Ray, so he won't kill me."

"What ever you say Tal. What ever you say." Hilary waved him off. "Kat and I have to drop papers off now, so we'll see you later?" Hilary asked, grabbing Kat's hand, walking away.

"I'll come with you so I can see Kai and Ray. Lets go, you have one more minute right? I just handed mine in." Tala offered, walking with them.

"Sure, but lets go quick!" Hilary shouted and the three of them start running towards the sign in table.

* * *

"Just in time." Hilary sighed as the three are walking back out of the stadium, heading back towards the hotel.

"That was close Hil." Kat agreed as she walked between Hilary and Tala.

"You guys sure know how to wait till the last minute." Tala chuckled. Hilary rolled her eyes and Kat giggled.

"We did stay up very late with the Saint Shields." Kat explained.

"The Saint Shields?" Tala asked. Kat nodded. It was very easy for her to speak to Tala, as it was with Kai.

"We flew in with them and I got to know them pretty well last night." Kat nodded.

"So other then The Shields, you guys and my team, who else is going to be here?" Tala asked as they walked into the hotel lobby.

"Us, Tala." A voice greeted them. The three looked to their right to see Ming-Ming and Brooklyn standing there, smiles on their faces. Both were Russian, Ming-Ming had long curly light turquoise hair with honey hazel eyes and Brooklyn had perfectly messy orange-red hair with emerald green eyes.

"Ming-Ming!" Hilary shouted.

"Hilary!" Ming-Ming smiled. The girls run to each other and squealed, hugging each other as Brooklyn and Tala shake hands.

"Hilary, is this the assistant that you were talking about?" Ming-Ming asked.

"Ah, yes. Ming-Ming, Brooklyn, this is Katerina Invanov. Kat this is Ming-Ming Kingston and Brooklyn Masefield. Both are bladers from BEGA." Hilary introduced.

"Yes! Another girl!" Ming-Ming laughed. Hilary and Kat smiled as Brooklyn and Tala rolled their eyes at Ming-Ming.

"Brooklyn! Tala!" A voice shouted. The group looked over their shoulders to see the Bladebreakers walking over, Tyson in front.

"Hey Tyson!" Brooklyn smiled. Kat had to look away as when Brooklyn smiled, it was like he lit up a room and she was starting to fall for him, like she was with Kai and Tala. What was it with these Russians?

"Tala!" Ray smiled and the two bladers man-hugged as the three best friends reunited after a couple months apart.

"Kai." Tala smirked.

"Tal." Kai smirked. Kat shook her head at the russians' reunion. "What's so funny Kat?" Kai asked, sensing her amusement.

Kat looked over in shock. Did he have eyes in the back of his head or something?

"Yea, Gorgeous, what's so funny?" Tala teased.

"Gorgeous, Tala?" Ray said sarcastically. "Really?" Kai glared at the back of Tala's head.

"Well, of course!" Tala grinned. "She is beautiful." Kat blushed hotly and Ray didn't miss that. He rolled his eyes and slapped Tala upside the head. "OW!" Tala shouted.

"You're embarrassing her and if you keep going Kai will do a lot worse." Ray glared. Tala rolled his eyes, glanced at Kai and jumped a foot in the air at the glare he was receiving.

"Ok, Ok, I'll leave her alone. Geesh." Tala mumbled, crossing his arms. But he glanced at Kat, gave her a quick wink and looked away before Kai could catch him in the act. Ray rolled his eyes and just dropped the subject.

"Hi Katerina, I'm Brooklyn." Brooklyn introduced. He offered her his hand and she took it smiling up at him, slightly blushing.

"Nice to meet you Brooklyn. And call me Kat."

Brooklyn smiled as Tyson and Max walk up to them. "Is that a beyblade case I see on your hip?" Brooklyn asked, curious.

"Oh, yea." Max nodded. "Kat blades as well. And she's pretty good too." Max boosted.

Kat blushed and playfully shoved Max. "No I'm not." She countered.

"Oh, please. Even I have to admit that you're a great blader." Tyson rolled his eyes as Kat's blush deepened.

"Wow, praise from the big man himself, huh?" Tala teased, walking over with Ray and Kai. Almost immediately, Kai went to stand closer to Kat. Ray rolled his eyes at the motion and Tala chuckled to himself.

"I'm not that great, ok?" Kat rolled her eyes. "They're blowing it out of proportion." But even as she said that, she remembered her experience while battling Mariam and Sharkrash.

"Kat, you pretty much tied with me and you totally overpowered Mariam." Ray reminded her. "You're a great blader."

"She tied with you?" Tala asked, surprised. Ray was not one to let just anyone tie or beat him, even if it was just a friendly game. As Tala always said, Ray was spending WAY too much time with Kai.

"Yea and she totally killed Sharkrash." Max nodded.

"You must have a bit-beast then, correct?" Brooklyn asked. Kat nodded and pulled Dominique out of her case.

"This is Dominique." Kat said proudly. "She's my Phoenix of Light."

"Wow, thats an amazing blade." Ming-Ming said as she and Hilary walked over.

"Thanks." Kat blushed. She wasn't used to this much attention just yet.

"And she fixes it herself." Tyson informed the 3 russians.

"Well, of course." Ming-Ming shrugged. "She is a girl and girls are so much smarter then boys." Ming-Ming and Hilary laughed as Kat smiled.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked with a tone of disbelief and shock in it.

The group turned to see Kenny walking over with the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys and BEGA behind him.

"Sorry Kenny. All boys except you." Ming-Ming corrected herself, while giggling with Hilary. Kenny rolled his eyes as the Blitzkrieg Boys greet Kai and Ray.

"Hey Kai, Ray." Spencer nodded. Spencer Petrov had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Spence." Kai nodded. "Bryan, Ian." Bryan and Ian nodded. Bryan Kuznetsov had short white hair and icy blue eyes while Ian Papov had dark purple hair and hazel eyes.

"And who is this?" Spencer asked, looking at Kat. Kat squirmed under his curious gaze.

"This boys," Tala smirked, hanging his arm around Kat's shoulders. "Is Katerina Ivankov, the Bladebreakers' new assistant manager." Kat blushed brightly, but shoved it down. Kai glared at Tala as Ray was holding back a chuckle.

"Nice to meet you Katerina." Spencer nodded, realizing, like Tala, that Kai had staked some sort of claim on Kat but that he was to act polite, not childish like Tala was.

"Katerina." Bryan and Ian nodded.

Kat ducked out from under Tala's arm. "Call me Kat please. And nice to meet you." She eventually worked up the nerve to glare at Tala, but he just have her an innocent boyish grin.

"Tala." Kai snapped. Tala rolled his eyes.

"Yea, yea." He waved Kai off. He walked over to Spencer, Bryan and Ian and they started talking to Kenny, Hilary, Ming-Ming, Max and Tyson.

"Garland, Mystel, Crusher, good to see you again." Ray nodded, as Kai moved to stand at Kat's shoulder. Kat relaxed and sighed.

"Ray, Kai." Garland nodded. "And its nice to meet you Katerina." Garland bowed, like the gentleman he was. "I'm Garland Siebald." Garland had long silver hair, tied into a pony-tail at the nape of his neck and stormy grey eyes.

"Mystel Clearwater." Mystel nodded. Mystel was lean and had messy bright blond hair and sky blue eyes.

"Crusher Mason." Crusher was tall and big with a shaved head and light brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you all." Kat nodded. "But please call me Kat."

"Kat here, blades guys." Brooklyn nodded.

"Really?" Mystel asked. "May I see your blade?"

Kat nodded and handed Dominique over to the blond blader.

"Amazing." Garland mumbled. Kat blushed at the praise. It was all a little too much for her. So many good-looking guys complimenting her and her blade, while she had never gotten attention before in her life? It was a major change of pace.

Kai looked down and noticed Kat squirming in her shoes. He knew that she was uncomfortable with all this attention, but at the same time he knew that she was bursting with happiness at being recognized for her talent.

"How good are you?" Crusher asked as Mystel passed him Dominique with the upmost care and respect.

"I'm-" Kat cut herself off at the look Ray gave her. She was about to say that she was an 'ok' blader. "Alright Ray. I'm a really good blader."

"Really?" Garland asked. "Might I test that out? It's been a while since I bladed anyone besides my own team. It'll be good to blade someone I don't know."

"Ummmm..." Kat was nervous, but as she looked at Ray and Kai, they gave her nods of encouragement. As Crusher handed her Dominique, she felt Dominique warm at her touch. "Sure, why not?" She smiled.

* * *

Hope you guys like it! Please Read and Review! I love feedback of any kind!


	4. Chapter 4

Now this is where things get weird...here comes the supernatural/bitbeast part of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Ready?" Brooklyn asked, acting as the ref. Garland and Kat nodded as they got into position. "3...2...1...Let it rip!"

Kat launched Dominique and ignored the shouts of surprise as BEGA, The Blitzkrieg Boys and The Bladebreakers watched. Kat forgot about them and watched Dominique and Appolon, Garland's Griffon-like bit-beast.

"Go Appolon!" Garland shouted. His yellow blade rammed into Kat's red and golden blade. Kat grunted under the pressure. He was definitely stronger then Marium and he was more bold too.

"Come on Kat!" Kat looked up at the new voice to see that The Saint Shields had now joined them and Marium was cheering her on. "I know you're stronger then that!"

Kat, suddenly filled with confidence, nodded and directed her attention back to the battle.

Maruim smiled as she and her teammates quickly greeted the other bladers and went back to watching the match.

"Lets go Dominique!" Kat shouted. Dominique shined white for a moment, a surged forward, crashing into Appolon with amazing force and power. Garland's eyes widened for a moment as the guys mumbled curses at the power this tiny girl had.

Ozuma smirked as Tala swore next to him.

"But this is-" Tala whispered. Ozuma nodded hearing him. "You know right?" Tala asked the Saint Shield Captain.

"That she somehow wields the power of a Sacred Beast?" Ozuma questioned. Tala nodded. "Yes. I talked to my elders about it last night, but they had no idea what was happening." Ozuma sighed. "It's obvious that Dominique is some sort of a Sacred Beast, but there has been no record ever of a 5th Sacred Beast."

"She seems like she doesn't know either." Tala commented as Kat and Garland both go after each other.

"Yes, from what I can gather, she's an orphan with no knowledge of where she came from." Ozuma nodded.

"Really? She doesn't seem like the orphan type. She seems too strong. But that would explain why Kai is so over-protective of her." Tala smirked.

"Burning Light!" Kat shouted.

"Radiant Thunder!" Garland shouted. Dominique glowed white hot as Appolon crackled with the power of thunder. The 2 blades clashed in the middle and a cloud of dust expanded to cover the entire room.

Kat closed her eyes and smiled when she felt Dominique's presence still going strong. The dust settled and everyone saw that Appolon had gone down and Dominique was doing her victory lap.

"Alright Kat!" Tyson cheered. Hilary and Marium laughed and sandwiched hugged a smiling Kat.

"I did it!" Kat giggled.

"You sure did!" Hilary smiled.

The same wash of elements ran over the Bladebreakers. Tyson was surrounded by wind, though there was no breeze, Max felt the cool rain drops, though there was no rain, Ray felt electricity running over his skin though there was no lightning, and Kai felt the heat of roaring flames though there was no fire.

"What the-" Tyson mumbled. He glanced over at Max and saw the same look of astonishment on his best friend's face.

"You too?" Max whispered in awe. Tyson nodded and then glanced at Ray and Kai who were having a similar conversation.

"You guys too?" Tyson whispered. And the 2 best friend's nodded. "Unreal..."

"Wow Kat, that was amazing. You're a great blader." Garland praised. Kat blushed at the praise. Hilary and Marium let her go so that the two bladers could shake hands.

"I-I." She stuttered for a moment, then composed herself. "Thank you Garland. It was amazing blading with you."

"Do it again during the tournament?" Garland asked.

"Of course." Kat nodded. "When I have time that is. Tyson is quite the handful." That sent everyone into roars of laughter.

"Oi!" Tyson shouted appalled. Even Kai was chuckling.

Tala snorted. "She's got your number buddy." Tala was sent into another round of laughter, an arm around his middle as if he was trying to hold himself together.

Tyson frowned and crossed his arms, huffing. "Yea, yea, laugh it up ice prince."

"Oh I will air head." Tala snorted. Tyson growled and he took a step forward towards Tala to punch him, but Kat glided in front of the dragon wielder and touched his arm with her fingertips.

"Easy Tyson." Kat spoke soothingly. "He's just messing with you. Relax." For a second it looked as if Tyson was going to shove her aside and Kai took a step forward to stop him, but as Kat's fingers started to wrap themselves around Tyson's arm, Tyson's body language changed.

Ozuma narrowed his eyes as Kat seemed to be calming Tyson. He was confused. Healing was Draciel's power. What was she doing? Then he glanced at Ray, Max and Kai and saw the look in their eyes. It was the same look of wonder and confusion they had since their bit-beast's powers started manifesting in physical forms around their bladers. Was it because of Kat that their abilities were manifesting now?

Tyson felt Kat's voice reverberate within him. It was a strange sensation. Kind of like standing next to a giant bell as it was rung and feeling the vibrations running throughout your body. But her voice didn't hurt his ear drums like a bell would. It was soothing. Tyson felt himself slowly relax as Kat's message kept getting repeated in his head. She was right. He needed to relax and take it easy. Tala was just messing around. He didn't mean anything by it.

"You're right Kat. I'm ok. I'm relaxed." Tyson said. But it was the tone that he said it in that freaked everyone out. He seemed to be in a trance like state. He didn't sound like he was all there. And as Hilary looked into her boyfriend's eyes she noticed that his crimson orbs were unfocused, like he was staring off into space.

Katerina especially noticed the change. She had a strange sensation that if she told Tyson to jump off a bridge right now he'd ask were the nearest one was. Freaked out by this sudden revelation, she backed off a step and took her hand off his arm.

Tyson immediately snapped out of it. His crimson gaze becoming confused. "What happened? Kat?" He asked, looking down at her as she was right in front of him.

Tala's eyes were wide as he saw that change in Tyson and how freaked out Kat was becoming. What the hell just happened? Did this have anything to do with what he and Ozuma were talking about minutes before?

Kai's amethyst gaze honed in on Kat's ocean blues as they went wide with fright at Tyson's question. And in the next second, Kat took off, out of the room and down the hall, not looking back.

Kat didn't look back until she had reached the Bladebreaker's suite and her and Hilary's room. She slammed the door closed and leaned on the door, the heels of her hands digging into her eyes, bent over at the waist.

What the hell had just happened?!

What did she just do?

Was she controlling Tyson?

Kat snapped herself out of her rambling mind as a simple knock came on the door behind her. Kat's eyes went wide as she whipped around with the speed of light.

"Kat?" A voice questioned. It was only one syllable, but it held many different emotions that Kat could pick up on. Confusion, fear, anger, sadness, wonder, kindness, caution, concern, and maybe a bit of love?

That last part confused Kat as she knew who that voice belonged to.

She opened up the door to see none other than Kai Hiwatari himself.

Kai honed in on Kat's eyes as soon as the door opened. She was shocked to see him, but he could also see the inner turmoil in her eyes.

"Kat?" He asked again. Kat's blue eyes went wide, but then she started crumbling and in the next second, Kai had to jump forward and catch her before her face met the ground. Kat started sobbing uncontrollably into Kai's chest as he held her tight. Kai didn't say anything, just picked her up and brought her over to her bed, positioning himself up against the headboard.

Kat couldn't even comprehend being in Kai's arms in that moment. All she was thinking about was Tyson's spaced out eyes and the feeling that she had complete control over him.

"Kat?" Kai asked after 5 minutes of silence. Kat's sobs had subsided a couple minutes ago and she had slumped against Kai's chest, emotionally drained. Never before had she'd cried so hard. She never really showed any feelings before at all. Not any of her deep emotional feelings anyway. She always kept everything close to her chest, not wanting to seem weak or vulnerable. She didn't like to get close to others for fear of getting hurt. But becoming friends with the Bladebreakers felt so right, so sure, so pure that she gave in. But now, what had she done to Tyson? Would they ever forgive her? And Kai. Oh god Kai. Siting here in his arms felt perfect, like it was meant to be, like they had known each other forever. But she only met him less than a week ago. So what the hell did all this mean?

"Kat?" Kai asked again, concern growing that she still had yet to answer him.

Kat sighed and sat up, looking into his amethyst orbs. "Thanks Kai." She smiled weakly, vulnerably.

Kai saw this clear as day, reached up and brushed her curled light brown hair out of her face and behind her ear. Then he rested his hand on her neck, his thumb softly brushing away stray tears. "No problem Kat. I was just worried about you."

Kat tensed then asked the question that had been weighing on her mind since she ran away. "Is Tyson ok?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Kai took her hand with his other hand and squeezed it tightly. "He's confused, but fine Kat. He'll be ok." He so desperately wanted to ask what had happened, but Kat was so shaken up that he couldn't bring himself to ask. She obviously had no idea and he didn't want her to break again.

"What happened Kai?" She asked. "What did I do?"

"I'd like to know that too."

Kai and Kat looked up at the door to see that Ozuma, Marium and the rest of the Bladebreakers were watching them as well as Tala.

Ozuma, who had asked the question, walked in as Kai dropped his hand from Kat's face and Kat looked down. She couldn't look at them, especially Tyson.

"Kat?" Hilary asked. Normally she would have teased Kat about finding her in Kai's lap, but now was not the time. She walked over and sat down on the bed, laying a hand on Kat's shoulder as she and Kai detangled themselves. "It's ok hun."

Kat slowly looked up at Hilary's ruby gaze and just barely stopped herself from crying again.

"Yea Kat." Tyson said, smiling brightly, walking over. "It's not your fault. It's Tala's."

"Hey!" Tala barked and Tyson chuckled. Then Tala's gaze softened as he looked at the troubled girl. "Ty's right though Kat. It's not your fault. It wouldn't be a normal tournament if something weird didn't happen every once in a while."

That got the room lightly laughing and even Kat had a smile making its way across her face.

Hilary smiled as she saw that. "See? No big deal."

Kat nodded as her dark feelings started to disappear, but she still had questions and concerns. "But what happened? How did I-" She broke off, not knowing how to describe the feeling.

"Control my mind like a puppet master?" Tyson supplied helpfully with a smile. Kat smirked.

"Yes Tyson."

"I don't know." Ozuma mused.

"We have to tell her Ozuma, and everyone else." Marium said, looking at her captain.

Kai glared at the Saint Shield captain. "Tell us what?" He asked threateningly.

Ozuma sighed. "I talked to my elders about this last night, but they had no idea either. It seems that somehow Kat possesses a 5th Sacred Bit Beast. Although there has never been a record of such a thing."

"Wh-What?" Max stammered out.

"Wait, I thought there was only 4 Sacred Bit Beasts. Ours." Ray said, trying to wrap his mind around the concept.

"So did I, until I saw Kat blade against Marium and then again against Garland." Ozuma said.

"The way you handled Dominique and your bond to her was proof enough." Marium said. "But back home in our village we were trained to sense the varying degrees of a bit beast's power. And yours is on par with the other sacred beasts; Dragoon, Driger, Draciel and Dranzer. But like Ozuma said, even our elders don't know anything about a 5th Sacred Beast."

Kat's brow furrowed in confusion, suspicion and wonder. She reached behind her and pulled out Dominique. The bit chip gleamed in the sunlight coming from the window and for a moment, the eyes on the picture flashed. But Dominique said nothing to her mistress and Kat was more confused then ever. "But what does Dominique potentially being a Sacred Beast have anything to do with what I did to Tyson?" Kat asked, looking back up at the Saint Shields.

"Legend said that the Sacred Beasts, other than controlling one of the four elements, would have another special ability. Dragoon's ability was invisibility, Draciel's was healing, Driger's was Teleportation and Dranzer's was Telekinesis." Marium said.

"Wow, too cool." Tyson smiled, looking down at Dragoon.

"It was also said that when the Sacred Beasts were brought together and when they had a strong connection to their blader, that that blader would then start to manifest that ability." Ozuma said. "And I have already seen one of you manifest an ability."

There was confusion in the room. What was Ozuma talking about?

"Max." Ozuma said and all the attention was on the american.

"Me?" Max asked. "I don't think so. I'd think I'd know if I was healing people."

"Kai, Ray, Tyson." Marium said. "Did you notice anything strange at the airport when were were walking to get to our gate? Anything at all?"

"Well I felt something when Max put an arm around Kat to calm her down." Ray said. "Is that what you were talking about?"

"Yes. Ty? Kai?" Ozuma asked.

"Yea I felt it, so what?" Tyson asked as Kai nodded.

"You were feeling Max use Draciel's healing ability to calm Kat's nerves. This healing ability is not always used for the physical healing that you guys are probably thinking about. You know, healing cuts, scars, burns, etc. Max can tap into this ability to heal the mind as well. Relieve mental stress, calm nerves, etc."

"Woah." Max whistled under his breath, looking over at Kat, who was remembering the soothing presence that had come over her in the airport.

"But why is it happening now?" Kai asked, catching an important detail that Ozuma had mentioned. "You said that when the Beasts were brought together and when they had a strong connection to their blader, then that would be when the blader started manifesting the ability. We've been together for almost four years now and we've always had a strong connection to our bit-beasts."

Ozuma nodded. "I think it has to do with Kat being here. She has somehow triggered your abilities. You guys have been experiencing something strange when Kat blades, right?"

The guys nodded.

"Yea, it reminds me of the feeling I always get when the guys blade. That familiar feeling that we are connected." Tyson said.

Ray nodded. "And we are surrounded by our element when she wins too. Which had never happened before."

Marium nodded. "That is also supposed to happen as well. You are supposed to gain a certain amount of control over your beast's element when certain conditions are met."

"The same conditions as with our abilities?" Kai asked and Marium nodded.

"All of this points to the fact that Kat is somehow connected to you, but no one knows how or why." Ozuma explained. "At first I thought Kat was using Draciel's healing ability on Tyson but after hearing what Tyson experienced it can't be a healing ability."

"It was more like she was controlling his mind then healing it." Marium said. "You felt that right Kat?" She asked her new friend.

Kat nodded fearfully. "It was scary. I felt like I could tell him to jump off a bridge and he'd ask where the nearest one was."

Tyson nodded. "It certainly felt that way, so what's going on Ozuma?"

"I can't come up with any other explanation except that Dominique has to be a Sacred Beast and that her ability must be Telepathy, very strong telepathy apparently. Strong enough to push a thought into Tyson's head and control him."

"So what do we do?" Max asked.

"You have to learn how to control your abilities, both the mental and the physical." Marium warned.

* * *

BAM! Haha hope you guys like that!

Please Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Time for some fun ;)

And fear

Some Ray/Kai friendship, Kai/Kat romance, Hil/Kat friendship,

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Ray watched as Max practiced with healing plants in the corner of the practice room as Kai and Tyson were having a practice battle. He looked over at Kenny who was typing away on his computer, coming up with new gear and strategies for the team, and then to the girls who were pouring over paperwork, making sure they were fully squared away to compete and then for the return trip home.

He was feeling more than just slightly frustrated at the moment. During their match against BEGA yesterday, just as Driger had delivered the winning blow to Ming-Ming's Venus, Ray's ability had decided to kick in and he had teleported across the stadium and into the nosebleed section. Thankfully, just as quickly as he had teleported away, he teleported back. Since it was done quickly, most didn't notice, but the bladers sure had and so the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys and BEGA had to be read in on what was happening.

The really frustrating thing was that there seemed to be no controlling it. Ozuma said for now, it seemed that Max and Kat needed physical contact with what ever they were going to heal/influence. Meaning if they didn't touch anyone or anything then their power wouldn't manifest. Ozuma said that the same thing would happen for Tyson. He wouldn't be able to turn himself invisible at first, just other things. Ozuma wasn't too sure about Kai and his telekinesis yet, but apparently, Ray's ability had decided to skip the only-able-to-manifest-power-with-physical-touch-thing to full on being able to teleport himself with no warning at all. Ozuma gave that credit to Driger's element, lightning, saying that because his element was fast, so must be his ability.

So for right now, Ray seemed to be the only one with absolutely no control over his ability.

On the other hand, Ray smirked as he sent a small lightning bolt towards Tyson's back, sniggering as the World Champ squeaked and jumped a foot in the air, they all seemed to have almost perfect control over their elements as they had worked with their bit beast's elements for a very long time.

"Ray!" Tyson whined as Kai took the distraction to smash Dragoon out of the ring. "Not fair! Kai won cause you shocked me!"

Kai rolled his eyes as Ray laughed. "Tough Ty. I thought a World Champ could win no matter what!" Ray egged on. Kai smirked at that as Tyson narrowed his eyes.

"Yea, well when they thought of that, I bet they weren't thinking supernatural powers would be involved!" Tyson shouted. Then he grumbled, picking up his blade, as Ray laughed and Kai chuckled.

Kat smiled as the boys were having fun.

"So hows the healing going Maxie?" Hilary asked the blond.

Max huffed and wiped his brow. "Going. Harder then I thought though." Kat looked at the dead plant to see that one of the leaves was healthy while the rest were dead.

"So you're trying to concentrate on only bringing one part of the plant back at a time?" Hilary asked.

Max nodded. "Yea. Bringing the whole thing back is easy, but concentrating on one part is very hard."

Kat nodded as she went back to leafing through paper work. But she didn't get very far as Ray suddenly teleported in front of her, inches in front of her face. They both yelped and leaned away from each other.

"Jeez Ray!" Kat squeaked, trying to calm her breathing.

Ray sighed. "Sorry Kat, still haven't gotten the hang of it."

"Hey at least you have yours." Kai shrugged, walking over, trying to lift his best friend's spirits.

"At least you have any!" Tala shouted, walking in, a playful smile on his lips. "Oh Ty! Lift me up in the air again!" He grinned at the air user. Tyson grinned and held out his hands about to lift the wolf wielder into the air, but suddenly Tala's pant leg started smoking and then a small flame could be seen on the edge of his pants.

"Kai!" Tala screamed as he patted his pant leg, putting out the fire. "Not cool!" He moaned.

Kai just smirked as he sat down next to Kat, who was giggling.

"Not you too Kitty!" Tala groaned as he made his way over to the group.

Kat rolled her eyes at the nickname Tala had come up with for her, but didn't say anything. Deep down she did like that someone at least had come up with a nickname for her.

"Tyson! Stop that! Give me my laptop back!" Kenny growled. Kenny got very protective about his laptop.

"Yea Tyson put me down!" Dizzi squeaked.

"I'm not doing anything Chief!" Tyson shouted, offended that his friend thought he was messing with THE LAPTOP.

"Well someone is doing something!"

The laptop had floated out of the Chief's hands and into the air. It had started floating up to the ceiling and was still rising inch by inch.

Kat was curious as to what was going on since Tyson wasn't using the wind to move it. But then she felt the now familiar rush of energy flowing through her that signaled that someone was using their ability. She mentally ticked off everyone's ability in her mind.

Tyson - Invisibility

Max - Healing

Ray - Teleportation

Herself - Telepathy

Kai - Telekinesis...oh crap...

Kat's blue eyes shot over to Kai's form. Her gaze zoomed in on his amethyst orbs as they watched the laptop with shock and wonder.

Kai wasn't believing what he was seeing. He had been looking at Kenny's laptop, wondering what the Chief was looking at and suddenly the laptop had started to rise in the air. It started to float over to him now.

"Kai! Your ability!" Tala shouted eagerly. But that shout disturbed Kai's concentration and suddenly the laptop was falling to the ground.

"NO!" Kenny shouted. Luckily Tyson's reflexes kicked in and he held his hands out to the laptop. Wind rushed around the laptop, creating a mini tornado, slowing the laptop's fall and eventually bringing the laptop to the protective arms of Kenny.

"Oh thank god." Dizzi sighed. "I'm done for the day Chief. I'm wiped out."

Kenny sighed in contentment as he closed the laptop, letting Dizzi rest. "Thanks Ty."

"No prob Chief, but are you ok Kai?" Tyson asked.

Kai's wide eyes instantly disappeared and he snapped back into his body. He schooled his face into a mask of indifference, but Kat could still see the wonder in his eyes. "Yea, fine. Nice to know I have my ability now."

"Yea except for the fact that you're in the same boat as Ray now." Ozuma said, walking in with Joseph.

"Yea, a sunken boat." Joseph laughed.

Kai glared at him and he immediately clammed up.

"So Kai and I are toast if we can't control our abilities?" Ray asked.

Ozuma hesitated ever so slightly, but everyone caught it. Not much gets by a beyblader's senses.

"Yea, we're toast." Ray groaned.

* * *

Kat walked through the streets of Rio alone. Strangely she was actually happy for once that she was alone. It gave her time to think about what had happened recently.

Lets tick off what's happened so far, uh?

-She made her first friends of her life.

-She basically tied with a World Champion Blader.

-She fell for a gorgeous hunk of a russian blader.

-She almost kissed said blader.

-She mentally controlled a person.

-She found out that she probably held the 5th Sacred Beast.

-She can control the element of Light.

-She can control people's thoughts and also read their minds. (Albeit it has to be done with physical contact at the moment)

-And her Bit-Beast hadn't spoken to her since she joined the Bladebreakers.

So anyone else think that they can top that? No? Didn't think so.

Kat sighed as she looked back down at her blade. She was trying to will Dominique to speak to her. Anything; a message, a sentence, a word.

It was FIFA World Cup time in Rio de Janeiro and the city was buzzing with excitement. People were in the streets, celebrating as the Brazilian team had just won their most recent game.

Suddenly a sharp pain dug itself into Kat's forehead. She just barely bit back a scream of agony. It would not do her any good to scream like a banshee in the middle of a city she did not know.

Flashes of a small girl ran in her mind like a movie. Beaten, bloody, abused, sad, angry, terrified.

Kat bit her lip and walked slowly over to a nearby alley where she could lean up against a wall and wait out the pain.

Scenes ran through her mind;

Beyblades

Operating tables

Kids

Blood

Pain

Fear

It was getting to be too much for Kat to bear. The scenes were horrible, terrifying. They made her sick to her stomach. It was the worse way to grow up. The perfectly horrible childhood. A childhood that sounded familiar.

"Hey babe, what are you doing over here in this part of town?"

A shiver ran up her spine. And it wasn't the kind of shiver that Kai could give her. No. This was a horrible sickening shiver. One that told her she had to run, and run fast.

Unfortunately, her head still felt like a truck had run it over again and again, even though the images had stopped.

She looked up to see three guys looking at her like she was a piece of meat. In her pain, she hadn't realized that the alley she had stepped into was gang territory and these guys looked like they wanted more than just some money.

"Mmmmmm and she has a pretty face too." One of the guys purred. Kat just barely contained her fear inside of her. She couldn't look frightened, even though she was absolutely terrified.

But one guy, who looked like the leader, saw the fear in her eyes and smiled cruelly. "Awwww look at this boys, I think gorgeous over here is scared."

Kat bit her lip, petrified. The word gorgeous had taken on a whole new meaning to Kat. When Tala had said it, he was complimenting her as well as flirting with her. He was harmless, he had been joking around, Kat knew now. But this guy, the way he said the word made Kat feel worthless. Like she was nothing more then something to win, something to own.

Kat stood up straight, wrapping her fingers around Dominique with a vice-like grip.

"Well look here boys, little missy has a beyblade." One guy grinned.

"Ohhhh I'm so terrified now." One fake cried.

_Relax._

Kat eyes widened as she heard the voice.

_Minnie?_

_ Lady Katerina, breathe, you can beat them._

Kat tried desperately to get her bit-beast to say more, but Dominique had apparently decided that that was all she was going to say.

Then Kat went back to what the phoenix had said. _Breathe, you can beat them. _And it hit Kat like a ton of bricks.

She had powers!

Kat pocketed Dominique and smirked. The guys noticed the change and narrowed their eyes. Something about her now, told them to be cautious, but apparently not cautious enough.

"So what's the tough girl going to do now?" The leader snided.

"She's going to do nothing." A new voice said. "But I will." Before they could react to the new presence in the alley, the three gang members had hit the floor as a shadow took them down.

Kat's heart seized up in anticipation and fear until the voice and body registered in her mind. "Kai?"

Kai turned around after he made sure the three would stay down. "Are you ok Kat?"

Kat nodded numbly. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Dranzer said that you might get yourself into trouble and told me where you where. About the only thing that he's said to me in the past week or two." Kai grumbled at the end.

"You too?" Kat asked. "Dominique hasn't talked to me either."

Kai raised an eyebrow at that. "Mmm, but your ok?"

Kat nodded. "Yea. Thank you for that. Dominique told me to use my powers. But now thinking about it after the fact, that probably wouldn't have been a good idea."

Kai nodded in agreement. "Yea, imagine if that got out. Guess thats why Dranzer told me to come get you. But Kat, you do remember that you can fight, right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow again, this time in disbelief.

Kat's eyes widened as that little tiny tidbit flew into her mind. Now she felt really dumb. THATS probably what Minnie meant. "Yea, guess I forgot about that."

Kai sighed. "Ok, well at least your ok. Come on, lets get back to the hotel. You've been gone longer then you think you have." He said as he wrapped an arm around Kat's waist and pulled her out of the abbey.

"Uh?" Kat asked and she pulled her phone out. "I've been out for 2 HOURS?"

Kai nodded, tightening his grip slightly as he weaved them through the crowd. "Yea. We were worried about you."

Kat then noticed his arm and his double meaning. She blushed hotly, thankful for the darkness, and the skin under Kai's hand, were it rested above her hip, felt hot and tingly.

Kai noticed the shiver that ran up her body and smirked to himself. He knew how lean she was, but now he could feel the slight curves that she had. She had no idea how much control she had over him right then and there. He had been so worried about her when he realized that she wasn't in her room with Hilary like he thought. Then he got mad at himself for not keeping a closer eye on her and in his anger he had accidentally sent a vase crashing against the wall. Thank god it wasn't Kenny's laptop or he'd be a dead man, powers or not.

Then Dranzer told him she might be getting herself in trouble and then told him where she was. Thank god for his partner or he would have been searching all night.

Kat calmed her breathing and just tried to enjoy being in Kai's arms, and not thinking about why she had ended up in that alley in the first place.

The flashes replayed in her mind. Not painful this time, but they were painful to watch. Now that her head didn't hurt, she could actually concentrate on the images.

She could now see a young girl was the focal point of the flashes. As she thought about the girl, a page flipping effect began in her mind. It started with the girl at 2 or 3 and continued, showing the girl grow up, getting older and older until...

"Kat?"

Kat snapped out of her mind and back into reality. The first thing that came into focus was Kai's still present arm around her, then his amethyst eyes gazing down at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his tone laced with worry.

Kat was confused. "Yea, why?"

"Cause I could feel you using your ability, but nothing was happening. Are you sure?" Kai asked again, looking deep into her baby blues.

Kat smiled in what she hoped was reassuring. "Of course Kai." She said, placing a hand on his cheek. "I'm fine."

Unknowingly, Kat used a tiny bit of her ability and it was enough to put Kai's mind at ease that she was really ok.

"Ok Kat." Kai smiled. "I beli- Holy Crap Ray!" He shouted as Ray suddenly teleported in front of them.

Kat squeaked as Ray barely contained a shout of surprise.

"Sorry!" Ray said. "Obviously haven't gotten any better at controlling the ability. Good to see you with Kat though."

"So are you just randomly teleporting around the city now?" Kat asked as she dropped her hand.

"No, I was practicing concentrating on where I wanted to go, when I felt you use your ability Kat and suddenly, I was here." Ray smiled. "So I guess it's getting there."

Kat smiled. "Well thats good. What about you Kai?" She was still acutely aware that he had kept his arm around her even after Ray showed up.

Ray chuckled. "Well if the vase has anything to say about it, Kai hasn't gotten any closer."

Kat could feel Kai growl lightly under his breath as his best friend teased him. "What vase?"

Kai stayed silent as his so called best friend went on to explain how Kai found out Kat wasn't in her room and the vase breaking. Ray was having way too much fun retelling this story, Kai thought. Kai also knew that Ray of course noticed his arm around the girl. But no way was he going to let go of her until she was safely back in the suite. And he knew Ray would keep his mouth shut about this, at least he hoped he would.

* * *

A week had past by now and they were on to the next tournament. They were in Beijing, China after they had narrowly beat BEGA.

Ray was happy to be in his home country and even more happy that White Tiger X was playing in the next tournament, along with Team Psykick and Barthez Battalion.

"Thank you and here are your room keys." The receptionist smiled as she handed Hilary the key cards.

"Thank you." Hilary smiled. She took the key cards and walked over to the group, waiting in the sitting area. She had to smile when she saw Kai hovering over Kat. Kat herself had a light blush over her fair skin, obviously very aware of his lingering presence. "Alright everyone, here are your keys. Same room assignments as before. Kai and Ray share, Max and Ty share, us girls share and Chief gets his own. Go and get comfortable, then I think Kai has some training in mind before we start tomorrow."

Tyson moaned at the mention of training, but all the boys went up to get settled as Kat and Hilary took their time.

Kai glanced back before he joined Ray, but Kat was still at Hilary's side, so he continued on with his best friend.

"So how are you doing Kat?" Hilary asked. She hadn't been able to talk to Kat alone in a while, what with traveling around and Kai constantly hovering. Hilary smiled to herself at the last part. She thought it was cute and it was about damn time Kai started opening up to someone other then the Blitzkrieg Boys and Ray.

"Ok." Kat shrugged. She hadn't had any flashes in the past week, but she could still remember the ones she had seen as clear as day. And they still disturbed her, probably always would.

Hilary noticed something off and started pushing slowly. "Are you sure Kat?" And Kat nodded. Pushing harder. "I've just noticed that you've seemed quieter then usual. Especially after Kai brought you back in Rio." Kat shrugged. Ah, hell with it! "Kat, tell me. I know that something's off. I might not have telepathy, but I can tell that it's eating you up."

Kat bit her lip. She thought that if she just didn't say anything, that Hilary would stop asking and let the topic drop, but she was wrong. She knew now that Hilary wouldn't give up, but how could she explain this without sounding totally crazy?

"Ummmm, the reason I kinda ended up in that alley in the first place was because my head started hurting."

"What do you mean? Like a headache? Migraine?"

"Migraine level pain times a million." Kat sighed. "I started getting these weird flashes in my head."

"Weird flashes?"

"It's going to sound totally weird." Kat warned.

Hilary rolled her eyes. "I doubt anything you tell me will freak me out more then what I've already been through with the guys."

Kat looked at her warily but nodded. "It's like watching a movie, but only like 2 seconds snippets at a time and so I'm not getting the full story." She thought about the flashes again. "They seem to be centered around a young girl and it kind of reminds me of Kai's past. Everything that he described is in these flashes." She sighed.

"Hey, hey. It's ok." Hilary said quickly, seeing that her friend was truly upset about seeing whatever she was seeing. "It's just stress getting to you, ok? Your mind is trying to cope and somehow it's showing you what you think are scenes from Kai's past. The young girl probably represents you. Your mind is probably trying to tell you that even though you are going through some stressful times, that you are not the only one."

Kat raised an eyebrow at her friend, thinking that she was crazy, but at the same time, eased by the explanation.

"What? I've read some psychology books. All the boys have gone through rough patches and I needed to know what was going on."

Kat couldn't help herself and she started laughing. Hilary looked at her unnerved for a second before she started laughing too. Kat immediately felt better and more at ease. The images were still disturbing, but she no longer felt freaked out.

"Thanks Hils." Kat smiled as the girls lopped their arms together.

"No problem Kat." Hilary smiled as they walked down the hall, towards their suite. "It's what I'm here for."

They opened the door to see Tyson and Max running around, laughing their heads off. Hilary groaned as Kat looked at them warily.

"Sugar rush." Hilary explained, noticing the look.

"Candy!" Max laughed maniacally, running by them.

The girls heard a groan to their left and looked over the kitchen counter, to the couch to see Ray with his head in his hands.

"You ok Ray?" Hilary asked, walking over, after she dropped her bags.

"Yea, fine. But Ty and Maxie are starting to break my ear drums with their screaming." Ray sighed.

"What did they find?" Kat asked.

"The hotel left each room with a full box of candy." Ray groaned. "Kit-Kats, I believe. Max and Tyson got to their room first, found them and then got Kenny's box and almost got away with yours and ours, but Kai got them to back off."

"But they are still running around like locos." Kai growled, walking in.

"Kit-Kats?!" Kat asked hopefully. Kai noticed the look and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Yes. Why?"

"Kit-Kats are my favorite!" Kat smiled and at the speed of light, which is possible due to her element, she sped off towards her room and they could here a shout of joy.

Ray and Hilary laughed and Kai rolled his eyes, heading for the girl's room.

Kai walked in to see Kat happily sitting on her bed, the box of Kit-Kat's next to her as she slowly munched on one of the king-sized bars.

"Really Kat? Kit-Kat bars?" He asked, amusement woven into his words. He was referring to the fact that her name was half of the candy bar's name.

"Yea, and?" Kat asked. But Kai could see that she knew exactly where his line of thought went.

"Nothing I guess. Kit-Kat." He smirked as he went to sit next to her.

Kat laughed at the nickname. It was actually sweet. "Thanks for the nickname Kai." She smiled.

"Yea, I thought it was fitting." Kai smirked as he reached over and broke off a piece of her kit-kat, putting it in his mouth. "Kit-Kat's are sweet and yummy, just like you."

Kat stopped eating her candy bar, and just stared at Kai. This was the first time since the almost kiss where they were alone and had this intense romantic atmosphere around them. Kat didn't know what to say.

Kai smirked at the sudden stillness of his companion. "What? Nothing to say?"

Kat shook her head, snapping herself back to the present. "Ummm, no?"

Kai chuckled, leaning forward, his tall frame towering over her. "Well, that might just be the greatest thing I've heard all day."

Kat's eyes widened as her heart thumped loudly in her chest. She wasn't used to this. To a handsome man wanting to be with her, wanting to touch her and hold her. To love her. She didn't know what to do, so she just went with her emotions and instincts, and she leaned in closer to him.

Kai was shocked when he saw her give in and lean closer to him, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth as they say. He placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her in.

Kat felt his lips brush up against hers when a crash was heard in the living room. The sudden noise snapped them both back into reality and Kat's eyes widened to the size of saucers at the thought of what she almost just did. She jumped up and went to the door, opening it up.

Kai sighed as Kat ran away. He could understand it, because of her past, but it still bothered him sometimes. After all he was putting himself out there, even after his own past.

"Ray?" Kat asked as she adjusted her gaze.

"Yea?" Ray grinned. He was currently sitting on top of Tyson and Max and they looked rather uncomfortable.

"What did you do Ray?" Kai asked as he joined them. Kat blushed and moved to sit next to Hilary on the couch. Kai sighed and Ray did not miss that.

"Ray here decided that it would be fun to teleport over us and send us crashing to the ground." Tyson groaned, his face in his hands as best as he could with his friend siting on his back.

Kat raised an eyebrow. "So the control is getting better?"

Ray grinned. "Hell yea. Not perfect, but can anyone of us control our abilities perfect yet? No. So I'm pretty happy about it."

"Sorry to break up this cute little chit-chat about how we are all doing controlling our supernatural powers and whatnot, but Maxie over here is still on a sugar high and my back is starting to hurt." Tyson complained while Max's blue eyes were still wide with energy.

Ray rolled his eyes as he got up, letting Tyson get up slowly, cracking his back, as Max jumped up and started running around again.

Hilary eyes Kat weirdly. What the heck just happened between her and Kai? Why...Oh...It dawned on Hilary that maybe they almost kissed but Kat ran away, when she saw Kat touch her lips unconsciously, then look down. Damn it. Hilary rolled her eyes. Oh and it was going so well...

Kai glanced at Kat and sighed. How many more times will she run?

* * *

So i hope you guy appreciate the extra long chapter cause I'm going back to school tomorrow and god knows when I'll be able to write again.

So do you guys like Kat's new nickname? And Hilary's insightful moment? The powers? Etc?

Tell me what you guys think! I love feedback!


End file.
